


Too Much

by KawafujiTakao



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Shura, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawafujiTakao/pseuds/KawafujiTakao
Summary: Shura is...different...when he's drunk





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a stupid little short thing bc I love Shura and would die for him, 
> 
> Also he's probably giggly when drunk

It was late. Well, later than usual for Corrin to arrive home, and late enough for Shura to normally be in bed.

As Corrin opened the door, she confirmed that her husband was very much so laid down on the mattress. A soft smile set itself across her face, as it did every night she was reminded to have such a wonderful man in her life, and she silently made her way across the room and under the covers.

It didn't take long for him to roll over and wrap an arm around her.

And it certainly didn't take long for the alcohol on his breathe to reach her nose when he yawned awake. 

'Oh Gods' was what she immediately thought. 'Please don't be drunk...'

Now Shura was no lightweight, and he certainly knew better than to drink like he used to in his younger days. (needless to say, was a lot, due to the circumstances he had been in and his emotional state)  
But on rare occasion or perhaps holidays, he would have a few drinks more than probably needed, and get absolutely smashed. He'd be more merciless to himself than his own foes.

Rare? Yes. But impossible? No.

Corrin lightly shook his shoulder, testing her suspensions. "Hey, are you awake?"

"Heh. Hee hee. Hee-yeah." He replied, now giggling uncontrollably into her chest.

Judging by the out-of character response, he was in fact, drunk.

Now it could have been worse, since Shura was no angry or aggressive man when he had a little too much alchohol in his system.

But he was...airy. Laughy, giggly. Whatever you'd call it, his personality did a one-eighty when it came to drinking. 

It was sometimes hard to deal with.

"Shura, were you drinking at the mess hall earlier?"

He pulled away and looked to the side, the moonlight showing a red hue on his face. "Niles,..he.., he did this! To me." A belch. Corrin pulled away from the smell.

"What did he do to you?"

"He tested me! Made me lose. Rigged it. All of it. Made me drink this stuff. Now I feel.....funny." He broke out in laughter again."

That answered nothing. Corrin made a mental note to go reprimand her brother's retainer at a later time for whatever he did to Shura.

She sighed. "Do you feel okay?"

"Hmm..." he said, as if he had to think about it. When he finally realized what was wrong as if contemplating 'feeling okay', he sat up in the bed, facing the headboard. "Myyy head hurts." He said with a slur of the words. "Maybe if I..."

With that, he grabbed onto the piece of wood and began slamming his head into it.

"NO!" Corrin responded as quickly as she could, grabbing him from behind and pulling him away. "Of course your head will hurt if you do that!"

"Huh? But if I...smash it awa- wait. No, you're right. You make sense. Sorry."

Corrin suppressed a chuckle. Shura was hopeless, truly, in this state. But she couldn't argue that it wasn't funny at times.

"Well...do you want to I dunno go some place?"

"Shura, it's nearly mid-night."

"Ok, but I didn't ask for the time."

"No I meant...it's much to late to go out.

This got a grumble out of Shura, but he just sat their distressed as if his idea of going out in broad darkness was a good idea.

"Would you like to play something in here? Chess, cards?"

"Iwhannasleeh." He said, plopping face down back into the bed and pillow.

"What was that?" Corrin asked, putting her hand on his back.

He tilted his head so it was no longer smothered by a pillow. "I wanna sleep."

She let a laugh out now, no use trying to hide it. He was already half asleep, and it was hard to believe that only moments ago he was set firm on heading out. She kissed him on his temple (making sure to avoid his lips because for as much as she loved him, she still didn't want to deal with the sour smell of booze on his breathe) lulling into sleep right beside him.


End file.
